<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captive in the Woods by ficprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218753">Captive in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficprincess/pseuds/ficprincess'>ficprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Twilight References, Vampires, mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficprincess/pseuds/ficprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a bear attack by being turned into a vampire with no guidance, Emmett McCarty left his normal life to live a life of isolation deep in the forest for centuries. When a woman crosses paths with the vampire while seemingly lost in the forest, she is surprised to discover that the vampire is both unable and unwilling to let her leave him. || Twilight AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett Cullen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> Emmett</strong>
</p><p>I could remember the day as if it were just yesterday.</p><p>Being attacked by a bear, feeling the beast tear through my flesh and gnaw at my bones, that was a pain that I never thought that I would imagine. It was unbearable and not in any exaggerated way. The injuries that were inflicted on me by the beast and the pain that I couldn't tolerate actually killed me and even after my death, I wasn't relieved from my pain.</p><p>After my death, my eyes opened and even after realizing that I was healed, I was in agony. The sensation was like nothing that I had ever felt before with an ache in my body and in my throat that couldn't be sufficed. I didn't quite understand it in the beginning, how I had managed to survive a bear attack with seemingly no injuries. Well… I didn't understand it, until I finally did.</p><p>The pain that I felt was excruciating and as dreadful as it may have sounded in my previous life, blood was the only thing that satiated me. At first, it was incredibly difficult to control. I wanted to slash every human in sight and drain them of their lives entirely, but I soon realized that I couldn't be that reckless. People didn't just go vanishing into thin air. Eventually, I did what I thought would be best for me and moved away from the city. I moved into the depths of practically nowhere, where I could be entirely alone without the constant reminder that humans were all around me and I so desperately desired what coursed through their veins. I began to feed from animals although, every once in a while, some hiker was stupid enough to hike alone through these woods. I make myself feel a bit better about killing them by convincing myself that if it weren't me doing the job, a bear would likely get to that person the same way that one got me.</p><p>Quite frankly, it's a lonely life but every few years I crossed paths with someone else like me. Vampires much older and wiser than me that I try not to associate too heavily with. I couldn't imagine a life integrated back into society. I couldn't imagine being around humans in a crowded space and not draining the life out of each and every one of them.</p><p>Things are safest this way, or at least, I thought that they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Emmett</strong>
</p><p>There was no way that this was happening to me.</p><p>I hadn't felt like this in centuries, since the beginning of my newfound life as a vampire and yet, here I was on the brink of losing my sanity. The pain was nearly unbearable. It spread from my throat up my spine through the base of my skull and ended near my temples. I knew for a fact that my eyes were a piercing shade of red without even having to glance over at the nearest mirror.</p><p>There was no reason for this, I hadn't starved myself. I had gone out to feed just four days before now and yet here I was with each of my senses on edge pointing me in the direction of the scent.</p><p>The heartbeat was faint which told me that either the human was at a very far distance or that they were injured, nearing the point that their heartbeat would fade altogether. My feet were moving before I could convince myself that it was better to not inspect who was out there. It was strange really; I couldn't help it. I <em>needed</em> to be nearer to the heartbeat. It sang to me in a way that no other human's blood had before.</p><p>As I stepped outside of my home, immediately turning my head in the direction that I was being called by the scent, dread washed over me. Had I already missed the bloodshed? Would there be nothing left for me when I got there? Would I be able to savior it?</p><p>At such a thought, I used a gift of mine to my advantage.</p><p>My speed was the second gift that I first noticed and the second that I favored. I was able to rush thought the woods at impeccable speed, dodging trees as if I were moving in slow motion. It helped me capture my animal prey most days and when the occasional human did pass through my neck of the woods, it was admittedly a bit fun to scare them into thinking that some sort of animal was watching them from the depths of the trees.</p><p>I know, you can call me cruel if you must.</p><p>When my feet stopped in their movements just a few feet away from a woman, seated on the forest floor and staring off into the distance, I was taken by surprise. It wasn't often that the humans that crossed paths with me were female and it was even less common that she seemed to have hardly any belongings that would lead me to believe that she was on any sort of camping trip or even a hike at that considering that she didn't even have water out that I could see.</p><p>She was dressed in preparation for the crisp weather. She wore jeans and a t-shirt beneath a forest green flannel and to make matters worse, her choice of shoe was a pair of converse that I had watched go into style, leave and then abruptly make their way into style again over the decades of watching humans and occasionally replenishing my wardrobe to keep attention away from myself.</p><p>Even now as I stood feet away from her, I felt as though I was a newborn vampire again, struggling to manage this thirst that sent an agonizing pain through my throat as if she were already bleeding. Typically, I did just attack when I had human prey. It was easier that way, coming from a direction that they didn't see coming and biting into them before they had the chance to panic. When they panicked, it made the job messier and made them spill faster. This time however, I couldn't help but to feel protective of her.</p><p>I wanted to savor her, keep her here to feed from her then allow for her to heal and make more blood. I wanted to be more selfish than I had ever been in my life by desiring to keep her alive. Keep her away from the life that she had and not even bothering to put her out of her misery.</p><p>"Hello," A soft voice spoke out, making me realize that I had been so heavily clouded with my own thoughts that I didn't even watch as she stood. She stared at me with rather large, green eyes but she didn't seem to be frightened by me.</p><p>She was beautiful, more so than I'd like to admit to myself. I didn't find myself entangling with romance unless I passed the occasional female vampire and even then, it didn't feel entirely satisfying. Also, as unwillingly as I was to admit it to myself, seeing her face made my thoughts of preying on her seem that much more infuriating. I didn't want to harm something so beautiful and so fragile, but it was also the only thing that I knew.</p><p>By now as she watched me, she seemed hesitant and I knew that it was to come. I imagined that in her mind, she was going through observations in the same way that Little Red Riding Hood went through them. <em>My, what pale skin you have</em>… <em>my, what red eyes you have</em>.</p><p>By now she was standing, her hands gripping a yellow backpack that she had momentarily been seated with. I could only assume that she was taking a break from… whatever it was that she was doing here.</p><p>"I… should get going." She said then, likely feeling a sense of unease flow through her. That gut instinct that something was wrong here. That something bad could happen to her.</p><p>I wasn't thinking when I did it. It was entirely primal by this point. In seconds, I had her beneath my hands, pinned to a nearby tree. For a second, all that I could hear was her heartbeat as I watched the artery in her neck pound with fury and as I fought with myself over this strange concern for truly spilling all of her blood, I was pulled from my thoughts by her petrified scream.</p><p>In that moment, I was frozen. Watching her squirm from beneath me and knowing that she didn't stand a chance. Strength was my first gift, the one that I found difficult to manage in my first few days of this newfound life. After I learned just how strong I truly was, I learned to use it to my advantage. I used it for my survival against animals larger than me and eventually, to revive the home that I live in now that I once stumbled across while it had been abandoned.</p><p>What happened next was truly a blur as I began to fall into a frenzy. Her heart was beating so quickly, and my nose was just inches from her neck while the scent of her assaulted my nostrils. As she tried to fight me, I growled in her ear and before I could truly piece together what I was doing, my teeth were sunken into her neck.</p><p>I wasn't sure how I had managed to stop myself, but I did it. Perhaps because just seconds after I started, she began to make noises that worried me into thinking that she was choking on something besides the wails that left her throat and the tears that fell down her cheeks. A moment after that, she stopped fighting me, her head lolling forward just after her eyes had rolled to the back of her head which ultimately ended up landing on my shoulder.</p><p>For a few seconds longer, I just had to stay in place. I feared losing control with her again to the point of murdering her and I needed to clear my now foggy mind. When I did finally grasp onto the world around us again, I ignored my senses, stopping my breathing entirely as I lifted her up and walked with her back toward my home, holding her up by her legs after throwing her arms over my shoulders.</p><p>I knew that I would regret this, but I couldn't leave her there. I couldn't let her blood go to waste. I couldn't lay awake at night knowing that I would have killed her. I knew nothing about this girl and yet, I didn't want to imagine my life without her.</p><p>She would be mine and mine only.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading my story! All feedback is appreciated and encouraged considering that I am slowly getting back into writing after not doing so for so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ainsley</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up three days ago in an almost entirely empty and dark room, I was disoriented. My head throbbed from shedding tears both before I was attacked in the woods and after realizing that I was locked in the cold and small space. The side of my throat ached from the attack which killed every fantasy that I had simply created some sort of nightmare in which I was in the forest resting during one moment and being attacked by a man that used his bare teeth to draw blood from me in the next.</p><p>In the first few days, I tried every way imaginable to leave this room. The door was locked as I imagined it would be and pounding and kicking at it only seemed to tire me out. This was clearly not a planned kidnapping because I had nothing but a mattress in the room with me which was thrown into a corner of the space and if a bed had been properly assembled for me before he had the chance to throw me in here, I would have been able to reach the tiny window up so high on the wall that I could only assume that I was placed in the basement of his home. The only thing that I could be grateful for was the fact that this tiny space had an even tinier room attached that was the restroom so that I didn't have to depend on him for each and every one of my needs.</p><p>Certainly, he wanted to kill me. The first two days that I was here he didn't even come down to check on me and while I had no desire to see the man, he was leaving me to ration the few items that were in the bag that I had brought in with me. So, I had to quickly figure out how to make two water bottles and five granola bars last over a two day time span.</p><p>The only reason that I was aware of the fact that he was in the home for those two days was because I could hear him walking about the house above me. That along with the fits that he seemed to throw that sounded like he was throwing things across the room or shattering vases on the floor.</p><p>I didn't understand why he hadn't killed me yet. If I could even refer to him as a 'he' instead of a creature or a monster at best. I didn't understand why he was going to torture me like this, by keeping me alive to wonder what he would do next but also, why I was still very much human even though he certainly didn't seem to be and he had bit me.</p><p>During my first night here, that thought alone was what kept me up at night. The thought that he was the sort of monster that you read about in books, the sort of creature that you saw in movies. I had gone my entire life knowing that things like this, mythical creatures and supernatural beings did not exist and yet, there he was.</p><p>A sound at the door was what woke me with a jolt this morning and the man that walked through the door immediately after unbolting the door was what sent me scrambling across the length of the room. Slowly, he made his way into the room entirely, closing the door behind him as he watched my eyes travel toward the exit. In that moment, I wasn't sure if I was being smarter by deciding that he was so much stronger and faster than me, that it wouldn't be worth it to try and make a run for it.</p><p>Unlike how I remembered them being the first time that I saw him, his eyes weren't the piercing red color that they once were. Yes, they were still exceptionally dark, darker than any eye that I had seen but they weren't red. I wasn't sure what that meant for me.</p><p>It was only when he made the distance to the mattress to set down something that I realized that he had brought me food. Even though I was trying to keep myself as far away from him as possible, I could easily tell that it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was even generous enough to bring me a bag of Cheetos and a glass of water to make the meal complete after leaving me with nothing for days.</p><p>Once he had set the food down, he took a step back then watched me intently, seemingly annoyed by my presence without me doing anything to bother him. If he was so annoyed my presence, I didn't understand why he would go the extra length to literally abduct me.</p><p>"Well if you aren't going to eat the food, I could easily take it back." He said gruffly and despite how nervous I was to near him; the threat of the food being taken away from me made my anxiety spike.</p><p>"No! I want it." I said quickly against my body's desire to stay in in place, in the little safety that I had being a few feet away from him. He didn't seem to be convinced by my answer though, his brows furrowing as he watched me on the floor across from him. He clearly wanted to see me eat it.</p><p>I trembled as I did it but slowly, I made my way toward the plate of food by crawling on the floor, without taking my eyes away from his. It was a tricky move, but I felt that no matter what move I would make, I would end up dead.</p><p>Slowly I reached for the sandwich first, lifting it to my lips and savoring the bite that I took from it as I watched him stare at me. From my position, I felt so pathetic. I was small compared to him. He was massive with his muscular frame and he stood well beyond 6 feet. I'm sure that any man would have been intimidated by him, let alone a woman that barely stood to being 5'7 like myself.</p><p>His height wasn't the only thing about him that was intimidating and that was difficult to admit to myself. He was handsome, so much so that I couldn't find a single flaw besides the fact that his eyes were so frightening. Even with his combination of dark hair and pale skin, he was a handsome man. My mother told me once as a child that even demons could be charming in their looks.</p><p>I was going in for my second bite when his voice broke the silence in the room, sending a chill down my spine that I fought to keep from being so noticeable. "What is your name?" He asked, so roughly that it sounded like a demand more than it did a question.</p><p>This question confused me of course. I didn't understand why he would want to know. Not if he was just going to end up killing me. I contemplated answering the question altogether as I took another bite but once I had swallowed the piece I finally spoke up. "Ainsley." Was all that I said, surprised by how rough my own voice sounded after nearly a day of screaming and another day of silence.</p><p>"My name is Emmett." He said as a response to which I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't pleased to meet him; I was terrified of him. I hated him for what he did to me just as much as the fact that I hated that I was so thankful that he was feeding me.</p><p>"And you're going to kill me." I whispered, dropping my eyes from his to the sandwich that I held in my hands. I suddenly wasn't as hungry as I was just a few moments before with the threat that he could harm me again in the same way that he did when we were in the forest on my mind.</p><p>Even though my eyes were no longer on his, I could feel him burning holes into me with his line of vision. His long silence told me all that I needed to know.</p><p>"I won't," He said, making my eyes turn up toward him. Sure, it was nice to know that he didn't bring me here to murder me, but his words also worried me. What if he kept me here expecting to use me as some sort of pet? What if my sole purpose for living here was so that he would have something to feed from? "Every instinct that I have tells me that I should kill you, drain the life out of you even."</p><p>At those words, my appetite left me entirely. I suddenly felt sick or like I may faint again, but I wanted to feel like I had some semblance of control by acting like I was tough. Of course, there was no real reason to have such a silly desire to appear strong to him. He very clearly had the upper hand here and I knew that. So much so that after he said this, tears filled my eyes and spilled over before I could stop them.</p><p>"But I don't want to do that, Ainsley." He said, sounding either annoyed with my tears or annoyed with the idea of not killing me. "I don't know why but every time I think about it, I find a new way to talk myself out of it. I-I need you."</p><p>At this, my brows furrowed as rage filled me. "You <em>need</em> me?"</p><p>"You know what I mean by it." Was all that he said and that was seemingly all that it took to trigger rage fueled confidence that sent me standing and moving toward him.</p><p>"You kidnapped me so that you could keep me here and treat me like some sort of blood slave!" I shouted, as tears continued to fill my eyes and eventually spill over and down my cheeks. When I approached the man, my thoughts were fogged by my anger and without putting much thought into it, I was pushing at the man. I shoved at her chest and even did my best to inflict pain through punches at his chest, but he didn't seem phased by any of it.</p><p>"You need to calm down." He said through gritted teeth, but my head was already shaking furiously.</p><p>"Fuck you! Fuck you!" I shouted as I continued to pound at his chest, feeling a new frustration build at the fact that he was seemingly unphased. "Just do it! Just kill me!" I continued to shout only this time, I finally stopped pounding at his chest and chose to take a new path; one that involved my opened hand coming at his face as quickly as I could in a slap that made my own hand ache.</p><p>That movement sent him over the edge and in seconds he had shoved me to the ground with such force that I was sure my rear would be bruised by the morning. I cried out at the sudden impact, but I had no time to get up from the floor because in seconds he had me pinned to the floor. I quickly closed my eyes as I waited for it to happen, to feel his teeth at the sore skin of my neck but the pain never came.</p><p>He let me go and in the blink of an eye he was standing upright again, staring down at me with anger present in his stare. "Acting like that won't get you out of this room." He said and then he turned away from me and he was gone, bolting the door behind him after he left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I did my best to make this chapter much longer than my previous chapter and hopefully from here on the chapters will only begin to become longer. I'm deciding which point of view I should use for the next chapter so if you have any opinions on that, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>